1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a method, data processing system, and computer program product for automatic intelligent and coordinated lighting of a lighting device in a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Street lighting helps to prevent accidents and increase safety. Studies show that darkness results in a larger number of crashes and fatalities. Currently, street lights are turned on at sunset and turned off in sunrise. Some more advanced street lights have an ambient light sensor that automatically turns on the light during decreased ambient lighting conditions, such as during bad weather, and turns the light off when ambient lighting conditions are increased. It is common for street lights to be attached to poles, such as telephone poles or utility poles, which have electrical wiring strung between them.